Servo-motors of magnetic detection systems produce magnetic noise, such as magnetic moment, which may interfere with magnetic detection sensors of the magnetic detection systems. Magnetic detection sensors require a minimum threshold signal-to-noise ratio to be operationally effective. In unmanned air vehicles the magnetic noise produced by servo-motors may interfere with magnetic anomaly detection sensors searching the environment below for magnetic anomalies. This may lead to the magnetic anomaly detection sensors taking inaccurate readings. Some of the existing unmanned air vehicles attempt to resolve this issue by towing the magnetic anomaly detection sensors behind the platform upon which the servo-motor is located to increase the distance between the servo-motor and the magnetic anomaly detection sensors thereby decreasing the amount of magnetic noise the magnetic anomaly detection sensors receive from the servo-motor. However, this causes an increase in cost, size, and the possibility of detection of the unmanned air vehicle by an enemy.
A magnetic detection system and method is needed to overcome one or more issues of the existing magnetic detection systems and methods.